1985 in comics
Events and publications Year overall * More independent publishers enter the marketplace: Aircel Comics, Arrow Comics, Blackthorne Publishing, Dragon Lady Press, NOW Comics, Sirius Comics, Strawberry Jam Comics, and Wonder Comics all publish their first titles. In addition, David Anthony Kraft's Comics Interview publishes its first comic book titles (it had been publishing the Comics Interview magazine since 1983). * After 41 years as a publisher, Charlton Comics folds. * Marvel Comics publishes Heroes for Hope: Starring the X-Men, an all-star benefit book for African famine relief and recovery. January * Warrior, with issue #26, publishes its final issue (Quality Communications) February * Tales of the Teen Titans #50: Donna Troy marries Terry Long. (DC Comics) * With issue #150, Marvel Comics cancels the Spider-Man title Marvel Team-Up (Web of Spider-Man will debut two months later). March * Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #100: "Breakin'!" written and drawn by Al Milgrom. * "The Surtur Saga" comes to a conclusion in Thor #353 by Walt Simonson. April * Crisis on Infinite Earths 12-issue "maxi-series" debuts, produced by DC Comics to simplify their then-50-year-old continuity. Written by Marv Wolfman, and illustrated by George Pérez (pencils/layouts), with Mike DeCarlo, Dick Giordano, and Jerry Ordway (who shared inking/embellishing chores). The series eliminates the concept of the Multiverse in the fictional DC Universe, and depicts the deaths of such long-standing superheroes as Supergirl and the Barry Allen incarnation of the Flash. May * Sgt. Rock #400: "Easy's 400th," by Robert Kanigher and Adrian Gonzales. (DC Comics) Summer * Marvel Comics publishes New Mutants Special Edition #1. Written by Chris Claremont, it is the first X-Men related art by fan-favorite Art Adams with inks by Terry Austin. It continues in Uncanny X-Men Annual #9 again by Claremont and Adams with inks by Al Gordon, Mike Mignola, and Adams, himself. July * Secret Wars II debuts continuing the adventures of the Beyonder from the original Secret Wars series. August * DC publishes Superman Annual #11: "For the Man Who Has Everything," by the future Watchmen team of Alan Moore and Dave Gibbons. September * The "Who Is Sensor Girl?" storyline, written by Paul Levitz, begins in Legion of Super-Heroes #14 (and continues through issue #27). * Mighty Crusaders vol. 2, with issue #13, is cancelled by Archie Adventure Series. October * Crisis on Infinite Earths #7: The death of Supergirl. * With issue #350, DC Comics publishes the final issue of The Flash (volume 1). * "The Death of Jean DeWolff" story arc, written by Peter David, begins in Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #107 (eventually running through issue #110). * Music for Mechanics, the first Love and Rockets collection, is published by Fantagraphics. November * Crisis on Infinite Earths #8: The death of Barry Allen / The Flash. * Tales of the Teen Titans, with issue #59, becomes a reprint book. * Iron Man #200: "Resolutions!" by Denny O'Neil, Mark D. Bright, and Akin & Garvey. Tony Stark resumes the identity of Iron Man and defeats Iron Monger. December * Warlord #100: double-sized issue, "Skartaris Unchained," by Michael Fleisher and Adam Kubert. (DC Comics) * Uncanny X-Men #200: "The Trial of Magneto," by Chris Claremont, John Romita, Jr., and Dan Green. (Marvel Comics) * Thundercats #1: "Survival Run". (Star Comics) * December 31: The Dreamer, by Will Eisner, is published by Kitchen Sink. Deaths March * Don Rico dies at age 72. June * June 21: Charles Wojtkoski dies at age 63. July * Super Rabbit creator Ernie Hart dies at age 64. Exhibitions and shows Conventions * August 1–4: San Diego Comic Con, Convention and Performing Arts Center and Hotel San Diego, California. Official guests: Ben Bova, Jack Cummings, Jack Davis, Gil Kane, Harvey Kurtzman, Alan Moore (in his only U.S. convention appearance), Dan O'Bannon, Jerry Ordway, Alex Schomburg, Julius Schwartz, Jerry Siegel, Louise Simonson, Walt Simonson * September 21–22: United Kingdom Comic Art Convention, University of London Union, Malet Street, London, England — First annual edition; £7-50 admission charge for both days. Awards Eagle Awards Presented in 1986 for comics published in 1985: * Roll of Honour: Alan MooreMoore profile, Who's Who of American Comic Books, 1928–1999. American Section * Favourite Comic Book: Swamp Thing, written by Alan Moore (DC Comics) * Favourite Graphic Novel: American Flagg! Hard Times, by Howard Chaykin (First Comics) * Favourite Single or Continued Story: Crisis on Infinite Earths #1-9 * Favourite New Comic Title: Miracleman, written by Alan Moore (Eternity Comics) * Favourite Comic Cover: Swamp Thing #34, by John Totleben (DC) * Favourite Character: Batman * Favourite Supporting Character: John Constantine, from Swamp Thing * Character Most Worthy of Own Title: Wolverine * Favourite Group or Team: The X-Men (Marvel Comics) * Favourite Group Book: The New Teen Titans, by Marv Wolfman (DC) * Favourite Writer: Alan Moore, Swamp Thing (DC) * Favourite Artist: George Pérez * Favourite Inker: Terry Austin * Favourite Specialist Comics Publication: Amazing Heroes UK Section * Favourite Artist: Alan Davis * Favourite Writer: Alan Moore * Favourite Comic: 2000 AD (Fleetway) * Favourite Comic Album: Nemesis Book III (Fleetway) * Favourite Comic Character: Halo Jones * Favourite Villain: Torquemada, from Nemesis the Warlock * Favourite Supporting Character: Meggan (Captain Britain) * Character Most Worthy of Own Title: Halo Jones * Favourite Single or Continued Story: Halo Jones Book Two (2000 AD #406-415) * Favourite New Comic: Captain Britain (Marvel UK) * Favourite Comic Cover: Captain Britain #6, by Alan Davis * Favourite Specialist Comics Publication: Speakeasy Kirby Awards * Best Single Issue: Swamp Thing Annual #2, by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette, and John Totleben (DC Comics) * Best Continuing Series: Swamp Thing, by Alan Moore, Steve Bissette and John Totleben (DC) * Best Black & White Series: Cerebus by Dave Sim (Aardvark-Vanaheim) * Best Finite Series: Crisis on Infinite Earths, by Marv Wolfman and George Pérez (DC) * Best New Series: Zot!, by Scott McCloud (Eclipse Comics) * Best Graphic Album: Beowulf (First Comics) * Best Artist: Dave Stevens, for The Rocketeer (Comico) * Best Writer: Alan Moore, for Swamp Thing (DC) * Best Art Team: Steve Bissette and John Totleben, for Swamp Thing (DC) * Best Cover: Swamp Thing #34, by Steve Bissette and John Totleben (DC) * Best Comics Publication: Comics Buyer's Guide (Krause Publications) First issues by title DC Comics DC Science Fiction Graphic Novel: Hell on Earth : Release:. Writers: Robert Bloch and Robert Loren Fleming. Artist: Keith Giffen. Hex : Release: November. Writer: Michael Fleisher. Artist: Mark Texeira. Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe : Release: March. Editors: Len Wein, Marv Wolfman, and Robert Greenberger. Limited Series America vs. the Justice Society (4 issues) : Release: January: Writers: Roy and Dann Thomas. Crisis on Infinite Earths (12-issues) : Release: April. Writer: by Marv Wolfman. Artist: George Pérez. The Shadow War of Hawkman (4 issues) : Release: May. Writer: Tony Isabella. Artists: Richard Howell and Alfredo Alcala. Marvel Comics The Marvel Saga: The Official History of the Marvel Universe : Release: December. Writer: Peter Sanderson. Swords of the Swashbucklers : Release: March by Epic Comics. Writer: Bill Mantlo. Artists: Geof Isherwood and Ricardo Villamonte. ThunderCats : Release: December by Star Comics. Writer: David Michelinie. Artists: Jim Mooney and Brett Breeding. Web of Spider-Man : Release: April. Writer: Louise Simonson. Artists: Greg LaRocque and Jim Mooney. West Coast Avengers : Release: October. Writer: Steve Englehart. Artists: Al Milgrom and Joe Sinnott. Limited series The Bozz Chronicles (6 issues) : Release: December by Epic Comics. Writer: David Michelinie. Eternals (12 issues) : Release: October. Writer: Peter Gillis. Artists: Sal Buscema and Al Gordon. Longshot (6 issues) : Release: September. Writer: Ann Nocenti. Artist: Art Adams. Moon Knight: Fist of Khonshu (6 issues) : Release: June. Moonshadow (12 issues) : Release: March by Epic Comics. Writer: J. M. DeMatteis. Nightcrawler (4 issues) : Release: November. Writer/Artist: Dave Cockrum. The One (6 issues) : Release: July by Epic Comics. Writer/Artist: Rick Veitch. Secret Wars II (9 issues) : Release: July. Writer: Jim Shooter. Artist: Al Milgrom. Squadron Supreme (12 issues) : Release: September. Writer: Mark Gruenwald. Artists: Bob Hall and John Beatty. Independent titles Alien Encounters : Release: June by Eclipse Comics. Editor: Catherine Yronwode. Femforce : Release: by AC Comics. Writer: Bill Black. Artist: Mark G. Heike. Fish Police : Release: June by Fishwrap Productions. Writer/Artist: Steven Moncuse. Miracleman : Release: August by Eclipse Comics. Writer: Alan Moore. Artists: Mick Anglo and Garry Leach. Neat Stuff : Release: June by Fantagraphics. Writer/Artist: Peter Bagge. Scout : Release: September by Eclipse Comics. Writer/Artist: Timothy Truman. Tales from the Aniverse : Release: December by Arrow Comics. Writer/Artists: Randy Zimmerman and Susan Van Camp. Tales of the Beanworld : Release: by Beanworld Press. Writer/Artists: Larry Marder. To Be Announced : Release: July by Strawberry Jam Comics. Writer: Derek McCulloch. Artist: Mike Bannon. Initial appearances by character name DC Comics * Fel Andar, in The Shadow War of Hawkman #1 * Anti-Monitor, in Crisis on Infinite Earths #2 * Bekka, in DC Graphic Novel #4: The Hunger Dogs * Black Mask, in Batman #386 * Black Mass, in Justice League of America #234 * Cadre, in Justice League of America #235 * John Constantine, in Swamp Thing #37 * Fastball, in Justice League of America #234 * Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi), in Crisis on Infinite Earths #4 * Jinx, in Tales of the Teen Titans #56 * Kid Devil, in Blue Devil #14 (July) * Kole, in The New Teen Titans vol. 2, #9 * Lady Quark, in Crisis on Infinite Earths #4 * Alexander Luthor, Jr., in Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 * Doctor Mid-Nite (Beth Chapel), in Infinity, Inc. #19 * Mister Bones, in Infinity, Inc. #16 * Onyx, in Detective Comics #546 * Pariah, in Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 * Shadow Thief (Hammer), in Vigilante #14 * Superboy-Prime, in DC Comics Presents #87 * Hourman (Rick Tyler), in Infinity, Inc. #20 * Vigilante (Alan Welles), in Vigilante #20 Marvel Comics * Brian Banner, in Incredible Hulk #312 * Bushmaster II, in Captain America #310 * Guido Carosella (Strong Guy), in New Mutants #29 * Diamondback (Rachel Leighton), in Captain America #310 (October) * Dennis Dunphy (Demolition Man), in The Thing #28 (October) * Erg, in Power Pack #12 * Eternals ** Cybele, in The Eternals (vol.2) #1 (October) ** Interloper, in The Defenders #147 (September) ** Khoryphos, in The Eternals (vol.2) #1 (October) ** Phastos, in Eternals (vol. 2) #1 (October) * Fenris (Andrea & Andreas Von Strucker), in Uncanny X-Men #194 (June) * Firestar, in Uncanny X-Men #193 * Flag-Smasher, in Captain America #312 (December) * Kofi Whitemane, in Power Pack #16 * Legion, in New Mutants #25 * Longshot, in Longshot #1 * Mojo, in Longshot #3 * Nimrod, in Uncanny X-Men #191 (March) * Normie Osborn, in The Amazing Spider-Man #263 * Rattler, in Captain America #310 * Scourge of the Underworld, in Iron Man #194 * Silver Sable, in The Amazing Spider-Man #265 * Sin-Eater, in Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man #107 * Skrullian Skymaster, in Squadron Supreme #1 (August) * Tabitha Smith, in Secret Wars II #5 * Alistair Smythe, in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #19 * Sharon Ventura, in The Thing #27 Independent titles * Casey Jones, in Raphael #1 (Mirage Studios) * Druuna, in Morbus gravis (Dargaud) * Krillin, in Dragon Ball chapter #25 (Shueisha) * Emanuel Santana, in Scout #1 (Eclipse Comics) * She Cat, in Femforce #1 (AC Comics) References Category:1985